Filled Emptiness
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo's feelings scream at him, pleading that he fill the empty void in his heart. Shiro doesn't know about this and is completely taken off guard by it.


**A/N: This is what happens when boredom is defeated by bored inspiration for a story...I think you get what I mean.**

* * *

**_I can't stop…_**

I growled, twisting the hilt in my hands, grabbing hold of the wrappings coiled around the black sword, tossing it to the side while Shiro growled, lifting his Zanpaku-to to block the blow, yet being sent back with more force then intended as I jerked my right hand up, the bandage jolting and retrieving the blade as I, once again, began to twirl it.

"Yer not even tryin' King." the albino hissed as he slowly got up and off the floor, his left shoulder drenched in red liquid.

"How can you tell?" I frowned, my brows furrowing.

"If ya were, we'd both be in Bankai by now,"

_**I can't help myself…I can't…**_

I scoffed, turning and walking away while my inner Hollow snarled, bringing his blade back and vanishing from sight, reappearing beside me, planting his right foot on the ground as he twirled, swinging the sword with the full intent to kill. Thrusting my right hand out, I caught the sharp object with no difficulty.

Tilting my head in the demon's direction, I harshly yanked the weapon out of Shiro's grasp, tossing it aside while I tackled him down, planting my bleeding hand against the other's cheek as my left hand's fingers wrapped around the Hollow's neck, legs on either side of the albino.

_**Control what is screaming for release…I can't do anything…**_

Shiro's golden-black eyed gaze flew up to connect with my deep brown, seeing a deep frown etched into my pale features.

Feeling the warm blood must have caused him to blink, since his orbs were slowly inching towards the way the source was coming from, but immediately slammed his eyes shut once I tightened the grip around his throat, demanding he look at me. The muscles inside his neck tightened, I could crystal clear feel it, trying to keep the oxygen circulating throughout his entity as his eyes slowly fluttered open, a _frightened_ whimper slipping from his lips.

"Don't push me," I smirked, leaning down while sliding my right hand up, brushing his bangs out of his face, sticking my tongue out and licking letters into the deep shaded substance staining _my_ Hollow's cheek.

_**All I can do to be rid of some of this lust…by just being this close…**_

_Mine_ was all I wrote, a shiver rippling over the mirror's body, and it only caused my smirk to widen.

"King…?"

Leaning back, a frown began to dance across my face; the confusion written in his eyes showed that he didn't understand. But…I noticed a tinge of red fading onto his face, my heart kicking into overdrive, my restraint slowly escaping from my grasp.

_**My control's slipping…heart beating faster than the seconds…**_

"What're ya…I don' get it…"

My fingers pried themselves from his slender throat, my thumb running over his collar bone, my mouth suddenly feeling awfully dry. Swallowing, I allowed my pink organ to trace the side of his neck, teeth grazing the tender flesh just _begging_ to be bitten.

His hands grabbed onto my shoulders, pushing me away as his arms shook uncontrollably. Lifting my head, I stared at Shiro as he tried to back away, _fear _shimmering in his golden orbs.

_**I want to feel you, Shiro…above me, underneath, I don't care…**_

I shoved him down, so his back was flat against the ground, my lips moving to their own accord, but what they were saying…must've _shocked_ him, surprisingly since he's a Hollow. A being that isn't supposed to have _feelings_.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Shut up," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him, "just shut up."

_**I just need you…**_

I smashed our lips together, a gasp tumbling from his lips as my hands clasped to both sides of his head, holding him close as my right, cut, hand slid down, wrapping around his waist and pulling both of us into a sitting position on our knees.

Shiro located his arms around my neck, pressing back with as much force as he could muster.

_**I don't want the emptiness inside to swallow me up…and take you away…**_

A smile spread across my lips. The empty void has finally been filled, I could feel it. Parting, he turned his head to the side with an embarrassed blush, causing me to chuckle and plant a kiss on his forehead delicately, as though he would shatter into a million pieces under my touch.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear, "I love you so much…"

"I…I love ya too, King," the albino stuttered. Smiling, my grasp around his waist tightened reassuringly and protectively.

**_That would be the last thing…I'd want…_**

_

* * *

_**I don't really understand where this spawned/came to life from...please review, please?**


End file.
